1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a package and an encapsulation method thereof. Particularly, the disclosure relates to a package of an environmental sensitive element and an encapsulation method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Application of flexible substrates is broader compared to that of rigid substrates, and the flexible substrates have advantages of flexibility, easy to carry, safety, and wide application, though they have shortages of poor heat resistance, poor water and oxygen resistance, poor chemical resistance and large thermal expansion coefficient, etc. Since typical flexible substrates cannot effectively resist penetration of moisture and oxygen, aging of components within the substrates is accelerated, so that lifetime of the components is shortened, which cannot meet a commercial requirement.
To resolve the above problem, a plurality of ameliorating methods has been provided by conventional techniques, for example, methods disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,740,145, 6,835,950, 2006/0072308 and 6,998,648.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,740,145 discloses a method that a cover lid of an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) is used to place a getter structure, according to such method, the getter structure is fabricated on the cover lid through adhesion, so that the fabricated product is not flexible. Moreover, the U.S. Pat. No. 6,835,950 and the U.S. Pat. No. 6,998,648 also disclose an OLED device having a getter structure that is fabricated according to a pressure sensitive adhesives (PSA) method.
The U.S. Patent No. 2006/0072308 discloses a transparent getter structure of an OLED device. In such structure, the getter structure has to be transparent, and the device disclosed by this patent is not a completely solid structure, so that if the non-completely solid structure is bended, the OLED device may be damaged.